Time Off
by Nura de Mithlond
Summary: Un día cualquiera en la vida de Myka y Helena al regresar al Alamcén tras una misión. Myka/Helena, tiempo libre, un sofá y una chimenea. Post 3ª Temporada


**Nota de la Autora:** Estrenando nuevo fandom, porque desde que empecé a ver _Warehouse 13_ la serie me enganchó y me encantó y la presencia y el subtexto entre Myka y H.G. Wells no hizo más que añadirle puntos extra :D. Así que aquí os dejo mi primer fanfic con este par de protagonistas (al que espero que por lo menos le siga otro que está a medio camino), creo que cae dentro de la categoría de "fix fic post finale", dando por hecho que arreglan de alguna manera lo que vimos en el último capítulo de la 3ª temporada y ha pasado casi un año desde entonces.

Y, finalmente, mi agradecimiento y mención especial para mi beta reader, Kaon-chan (que creo que aquí está registrada como Natsuko Aki), que le dio el primer vistazo a esto ^^

* * *

><p><strong>Time Off<strong>

—¡Artie, estamos de vuelta! —exclamó Myka cruzando la puerta de la oficina del Almacén con Helena tras ella.

—¿Lo tenéis? —Inquirió Artie sin ni siquiera volverse a mirarlas; el hombre estaba sentado frente al ordenador con un montón de papeles y libros esparcidos por la mesa, inmerso en alguna de sus investigaciones.

—"Oh, bienvenidas". "¿Cómo estáis? ¿Ha ido bien la misión?" —declamó Myka en una mala imitación de la voz de su jefe—. Gracias, Artie. Bien, pero estamos agotadas. Gracias por preguntar y preocuparte… Oh y sí, tenemos el artefacto.

Extrañado por la salida de tono de su agente menos problemática, siendo claros, aquello era más típico de Cluaida y de Pete, Artie se giró en su silla para encarar a ambas mujeres.

—Por Dios, ¿qué te ha pasado, Myka? —Preguntó el hombre alarmado al ver los varios y pequeños cortes que marcaban ahora la cara de la agente y que parecían en proceso de estar curándose.

—Ah, ahora te preocupa saber qué me ha pasado —gruñó Myka.

—Atravesó un cristal mientras perseguía al hombre que tenía el artefacto —Intervino por primera vez Helena, su voz mucho menos seca y dura que la de Myka, a quien obviamente la falta de sueño y el cansancio no le sentaban nada bien—. Bastante espectacular de ver, si se me permite decirlo.

Aun en su estado de agotamiento e incomodidad por los cortes, que escocían, picaban y tiraban, Myka sabía cuándo Helena estaba tratando de aligerar la atmósfera y, consciente de que probablemente se había pasado un poco con lo último que le había dicho (más bien ladrado) a su jefe, decidió seguirle el juego a la inglesa y tratar de buscar el lado positivo de todo aquello.

—La verdad es que fue toda una persecución —sonrió Myka por primera vez desde que habían salido del hospital—. Espero que el Almacén se haga cargo de los gastos… Ese parecía un cristal muy caro.

—Solo entre Pete y tú ya habéis costado una pequeña fortuna en reparación de daños en lo que lleváis trabajando aquí —señaló Artie, más tranquilo al ver que Myka volvía a ser la de siempre, más o menos.

—Es el precio de tener a los mejores agentes trabajando para ti —dijo Myka en aquel tono que no dejaba claro si estaba hablando en serio o no.

Artie y Helena simplemente sacudieron la cabeza y rodaron los ojos.

—Por cierto, ¿dónde están los demás? —Preguntó la escritora, mientras Myka sacaba la bolsa de neutralizador que contenía el artefacto. No era uno de los grandes, pero había causado bastantes daños y casi un par de muertes.

—Haciendo inventario. Pásamelo —Artie cogió la bolsa de manos de Myka—, yo me ocuparé de archivarlo. Vosotras volved al B&B y descansad, podéis tomaros el resto del día y mañana libre, parece que lo necesitáis.

—¿De verdad? —Inquirió Myka, era extremadamente raro que Artie les diese tiempo libre así como así. Aunque el agotamiento de ambas debía ser más que evidente.

—De verdad. Si no ocurre ninguna emergencia, no quiero veros cerca del Almacén hasta pasado mañana, ¿entendido?

—Sí, señor —contestaron ambas mujeres al unísono.

—Pues largo —agitó las manos "empujándolas" hacia la puerta.

Ni Myka ni Helena se hicieron de rogar y con sendas sonrisas agradecidas, abandonaron la oficina y el Almacén rumbo al _Bed and Breakfast _de Leena, una buena ducha, algo de comer y un más que merecido descanso, que ambas tenían la intención de pasar una en brazos de la otra.

. — . — . — .

Eran poco más de las cuatro de la tarde, cuando Myka salió finalmente de una ducha larga y relajante, aunque al principio todos y cada uno de los cortes que aquel estúpido vidrio le había provocado al romperse le escocieron como mil demonios. Helena había salido del cuarto de baño un rato antes, asegurándole que cuando ella terminara, tendría algo de comer preparado para ambas, dado que Leena parecía haber salido a hacer compras o algún encargo. Myka solo esperaba que el tiempo pasado en la cocina junto a Leena le hubiese enseñado a la inventora a no freír ninguno de los aparatos eléctricos de la misma. A Pete todavía le gustaba recordarle a Helena con cierta sorna el día en que metió un cazo metálico en el microondas; era una suerte que Leena tuviese un extintor junto a la puerta de la cocina.

—Quizás habría sido mejor dormir algo antes —murmuró al ver el reflejo de su rostro en el espejo, ni siquiera los cortes ocultaban las ojeras y la expresión cansada que se dibujaba en él.

Suspirando, terminó de vestirse con prendas cómodas, teniendo cuidado de no rozar demasiado ninguna de sus nuevas heridas; la verdad es que la peor parte se la habían llevado su cara y manos, la ropa había protegido bastante bien el resto de su cuerpo de los pedazos de cristal, aunque tenía un sustancial corte en el brazo izquierdo y otro parecido en el gemelo derecho, ambos habían requerido puntos y una gasa para cubrirlos, que había repuesto antes de ponerse la ropa.

Una vez lista, salió del baño y el cuarto y bajó las escaleras hacia la sala que hacía las veces de comedor para los habitantes de la casa; sin embargo, Helena no estaba allí, sino en la sala de estar contigua, esperándola sentada en el sofá, con la comida descansando sobre la mesa de café frente a él.

—Pensé que estaríamos más cómodas aquí —dijo Helena, señalando con la cabeza el fuego que ardía bajo en la chimenea.

Pese a que todavía estaban al comienzo del invierno, el frío era ya más que notable en aquella región en medio de la nada en el sur de Dakota.

—Hm… —asintió Myka sentándose a su lado y comprobando lo que había de comer—. Así, si me quedó dormida con el tenedor a medio camino en la mano, por lo menos caeré sobre blando.

—Tal vez no deberías haber insistido en ducharnos antes, querida, y habernos ido a dormir directamente —Helena le estrechó suavemente la mano.

—Puede…, hace un momento estaba pensando lo mismo, pero prefiero irme a dormir con algo en el estómago…

—Creo que pasas demasiado tiempo con Pete —comentó Helena divertida.

—Voy a ignorar eso que has dicho —le dirigió una dura mirada estrechando los ojos, aunque eso no borró la sonrisa de los labios de Helena—. Además, tampoco quiero trastocar mucho mi horario de sueño habitual. Así que, ¿comemos?

Helena asintió sonriendo y cogió ambos platos, pasándole uno a Myka; durante unos minutos comieron en silencio, simplemente disfrutando de la comida y la compañía mutua, hacía tiempo que ya no necesitaban llenar el silencio con palabras cuando se encontraban a solas, la mera cercanía, el saberse en compañía la una de la otra era suficiente para hacerlas sentir cómodas y en paz.

—Mmm… Esto está mejor de lo que pensaba —dijo Myka un rato después señalando el ya casi vacío plato—. Y yo pensando que la cocina no era precisamente lo tuyo, acostumbrada a tener sirvientes y esas cosas.

—Puedo cocinar —se defendió Helena ligeramente ofendida—. Al menos, para sobrevivir —reconoció enseguida con una sonrisa pícara—. Y siendo sincera, esto no lo he hecho yo, estaba en el frigorífico, creo que Leena ha debido dejarlo para nosotras sabiendo que podríamos estar de vuelta pasada la hora de la comida. Solo he tenido que calentarlo en eso que llamáis microondas.

—Ah… Ya me parecía a mí —rió Myka—. Así que comida de supervivencia victoriana, ¿no? ¿Me pregunto cómo sería verte tratando de cocinar algo comestible por aquel entonces?

—Oh, a nuestra cocinera no le hacía mucha gracia que anduviese cerca de sus dominios, digamos que yo tenía cierta habilidad para crear pequeños caos a mi alrededor. Aunque nunca llegué a quemar la cocina… —contó la escritora con una mirada medio perdida, rememorando el pasado; antes aquella mirada cargada de recuerdos estaba teñida por la pena, el dolor y la rabia, ahora, tras lo ocurrido en el Almacén 13 apenas un año atrás y todo por lo que habían pasado para volver a estar juntas, tales emociones habían desaparecido del fondo de aquellos ojos oscuros.

—Puedo imaginarte volviendo loca de preocupación a la pobre mujer —rió de nuevo Myka dejando el plato terminado sobre la mesa de café y recostándose contra el brazo y el respaldo del sofá, las piernas estiradas lo máximo que podía.

—Bueno, como has dicho, teníamos servicio y no era habitual que alguien de mi posición se preocupase de saber cocinar… Saber llevar una casa y su servicio doméstico, sí —arrugó el ceño en un gesto de disgusto—; mi madre siempre hizo todo lo posible porque me interesara por esas cosas y las aprendiera. Y yo siempre prefería leer libros no aptos para señoritas y trastear con toda clase de objetos mecánicos y eléctricos.

—He inventar todo un género literario —añadió Myka, los ojos entrecerrados por el sueño y el cansancio, que finalmente le estaban terminando de alcanzar.

—Eso también —rió suavemente Helena, dejando su plato sobre el otro.

Myka, aprovechando que Helena se había echado hacia delante para alcanzar la mesa, subió una de sus piernas al sofá, estirándola a lo largo contra el respaldo y hundiéndose un poco más, pasando de estar sentada a casi tumbada, con la cabeza descansando en el brazo del sofá.

—Oh, ¿ahora vas a invadir todo el sofá? —Inquirió Helena bromeando al ver el cambio de posición.

Myka negó con la cabeza y tendió una mano, la que menos cortes tenía, hacia Helena, que la tomó enseguida, dejándose llevar por el ligero tirón hasta quedar entre las piernas de Myka con medio cuerpo sobre el de ella y sus labios a escasos centímetros; distancia que desapareció en breves segundos, cuando ambas mujeres se entregaron a un largo y profundo beso. Durante los casos que llevaban a cabo juntas, procuraban mantener un trato lo más profesional posible, pero una vez el artefacto era atrapado, embolsado y etiquetado, "dejaban" de ser las agentes Bering y Wells para volver a ser Myka y Helena y disfrutar de aquella relación que tanto les había costado alcanzar.

—Mm… —suspiró Myka cuando la necesidad de oxígeno les hizo separar sus labios—. He echado de menos esto.

—Yo también, amor —susurró Helena para después seguir sembrando de pequeños besos el cuello de Myka, quien rodeó con sus brazos la cintura y espalda de la escritora, que de alguna manera, durante aquel largo beso, había acabado tumbándose por completo, a medias sobre ella, a medias sobre el resto del sofá. Myka subió su otra pierna, entrelazándola con las de Helena.

Intercambiaron besos y caricias durante un rato, Helena con cuidado de no rozar los todavía sensibles cortes, dejando atrás en el recuerdo la locura de caso que acababan de cerrar; prácticamente tres días sin parar persiguiendo al hombre que tenía el artefacto que estaba causando toda una serie de eventos catastróficos en una pequeña ciudad al norte de Texas; había sido una cacería larga y agotadora, que había terminado con Myka atravesando aquel ventanal del edificio donde por fin habían logrado acorralar al hombre y el artefacto.

—Deberíamos subir a nuestra habitación —murmuró Helena al sentir cómo Myka contenía un bostezo.

—Estoy a gusto aquí. —Y como para reforzar sus palabras apretó un poco más su abrazo alrededor del cuerpo de Helena.

—Tenemos una cama grande y cómoda arriba —insistió un poco más Helena, aunque sin mucha fuerza, tenía que admitir que ella también se encontraba más que cómoda en los brazos de Myka, tumbadas en aquel sofá.

—"Arriba" es la palabra clave aquí —dijo Myka somnolienta y con los ojos ya cerrados—. Mis piernas no quieren subir las escaleras.

Una suave risa ahogada contra su pecho fue la respuesta que obtuvo de la mujer que yacía sobre ella. Apenas un par de minutos después, ambas mujeres habían sucumbido definitivamente a la extenuación y el sueño, quedándose profundamente dormidas.

. — . — . — .

Leena las encontró una hora más tarde prácticamente en la misma posición en la que se habían dormido; la joven no pudo evitar la sonrisa que se formó en su rostro al verlas y sentir la paz y calma y el amor que las envolvía. Sin hacer ruido, se deslizó por la sala hasta la chimenea, en la que echó un poco más de leña al fuego para mantenerlo vivo, después cogió una manta que había sobre el respaldo de uno de los sillones y con cuidado la dejó caer sobre las durmientes, que apenas si se agitaron en su sueño. Finalmente, recogió los platos y vasos usados y abandonó la sala que poco a poco las sombras del atardecer iban reclamando para sí.

. — . — . — .

—¡Me muero de hambre! —exclamó Pete nada más cruzar la puerta del _Bed and Breakfast_.

—En serio, tío, acabas de comerte todo un plato de galletas —dijo Claudia sacudiendo la cabeza tras él.

—Eso ha sido antes de salir del Almacén —señaló Pete mientras colgaban sus abrigos en el perchero junto a la puerta.

—No hace ni quince minutos, Pete —comentó Steve, todavía le sorprendía la capacidad de ingestión de aquel hombre, algo así no podía ser sano.

—De todas maneras, eso solo era un aperitivo —Pete se encogió de hombros ante las miradas incrédulas de sus compañeros—. Ahora quiero cenar de verdad.

—Todavía falta un rato para la cena —le recordó Claudia.

—Eso se puede arreglar —Pete sonrió travieso y parándose en medio del pasillo, empezó a llamar a Leena a voces.

La mujer apareció en unos segundos, viniendo desde la cocina y llevándose un dedo a los labios, pidiéndoles que guardaran silencio.

—¿Qué…?

Sin embargo, Leena nos les dejó hacer preguntas, insistiendo en que se mantuvieran callados o al menos que bajaran el volumen de sus voces.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Es que tenemos una visita importante? ¿la Señora Frederic, los Regentes, mi madre? —Inquirió Pete sin poder contenerse, aunque en voz baja.

Leena sacudió la cabeza rodando los ojos y les hizo un gesto para que la siguieran hacia la puerta de una de las salas de estar, la hoja estaba entre abierta y los tres agentes asomaron la cabeza al interior iluminado por la luz danzante del fuego de la chimenea y las últimas luces del anochecer, suficiente para que pudieran ver a las dos mujeres que dormían en el sofá que quedaba justo frente a la puerta.

—Auu —susurró Claudia apoyando una mano en el pecho de manera teatral.

—Adorables —murmuró Pete, mientras por el rabillo del ojo vio a Claudia tomar una foto de la escena que tenían ante sí con su móvil.

Steve por su parte sacudió la cabeza ante lo que para él era una ligera falta de respeto de sus compañeros y se volvió dirigiéndose a las escaleras y su cuarto, reconociendo que aunque ver a Myka y Helena dormir de aquella manera, ajenas al resto del mundo, era entrañable y tierno, no dejaba de sentirse como si estuviesen irrumpiendo de alguna forma en un momento privado e íntimo.

—Hm…

Claudia se volvió a mirar a Pete al oírle hacer aquella expresión como si estuviese considerando algo y la sonrisa traviesa e impía que se dibujó en sus labios, le dijo a la joven informática que no podía tratarse de nada bueno.

—¿Qué estás tramando, hombre? —le preguntó.

—Nada —la sonrisa se ensanchó—. Solo que dentro de nada vamos a cenar —miró por encima del hombro para confirmar que Leena había vuelto efectivamente a la cocina— y que quizá deberíamos despertarlas, ¿no crees?

Sin esperar respuesta de la joven, Pete avanzó unos silenciosos pasos hacia el sofá, llevándose las manos a la boca, colocándolas de manera que hicieran bocina y preparándose para dar una buena voz. Claudia le observó pensando que aunque divertido, no era la mejor de las ideas despertar con un sobresalto a una agente del Servicio Secreto y a una mujer que era experta en kempo, aun así no podía dejar de mirar.

Pete estaba a punto de soltar su grito.

—Ni se te ocurra, Lattimer —advirtió Myka todavía con los ojos cerrados y la voz ronca de sueño.

Pete pareció quedarse congelado en el sitio unos segundos, hasta que terminó por bajar los brazos y mirar incrédulo a su compañera, dudando por un momento si no habría hablado en sueños alertada por algún extraño sexto sentido.

—¿Estás despierta, Mykes? —Preguntó finalmente el hombre.

—Sí —Myka entreabrió los ojos en sendas rendijas y giró la cara para mirar a Pete.

—Las dos los estamos —se oyó entonces decir a Helena, moviéndose ligeramente sobre el cuerpo de Myka.

—¿Desde cuándo? —Por el tono de voz era evidente que a Pete no le había gustado que le fastidiasen su pequeño plan; Claudia sonrió divertida, se lo tenía merecido.

—Desde que has entrado gritando que te morías de hambre —contestó Helena.

—En serio, chicos, podríais armar menos escándalo al volver a casa —comentó Myka.

—Jo. Jo. Recuérdame eso cuando aquí a _Ms. Screamer_ —señaló con la cabeza a Helena— y a ti no se os oiga "pasándooslo bien" por las noches. Ya sabéis, paredes finas, durmiendo al otro lado del pasillo…

Al ver cómo ambas mujeres se ruborizaban ligeramente, Pete supo que había dado en el clavo.

—Pete 1, Myka y H.G. 0.

—¡Claudia! —Exclamó Myka más sonrojada aún, mientras ella y Helena se desenredaban e incorporaban, sentándose finalmente.

—Lo siento, no lo he podido evitar —la sonrisa divertida de la joven contradecía totalmente aquella disculpa—. Ahora en serio, Myka, ¿qué te ha pasado, colega?

—Sí, Mykes, tu cara parece una mala versión de Frankenstein —dijo Pete cayendo en la cuenta de los cortes por primera vez.

—Gracias, Pete, tú también te verías "estupendo" de haber atravesado un cristal —masculló Myka.

—Ouch. Eso debe doler —el hombre arrugó el rostro en una mueca de desagrado.

—Sí, definitivamente no es una experiencia que me gustaría repetir.

—Así que es por eso que Artie os ha dado el día libre mañana —comentó Claudia.

—Eso y el agotamiento —asintió Myka.

—Este artefacto ha sido de los complicados —señaló Helena.

—En fin, ahora que me habéis dejado sin la diversión de despertaros al estilo Lattimer, me voy a ver si la cena está ya lista —Pete volvió sobre sus talones y abandonó la sala en busca de algo que llevarse a la boca, preferiblemente una cena más que merecida después de un largo y aburrido día haciendo inventario.

—Ejem… —carraspeó Cluadia—. Yo también me voy a… a hacer algo —Habitualmente nunca se sentía incómoda o nerviosa cuando se quedaba a solas con aquel par, salvo cuando podía ver claramente la intensidad de las miradas que se dirigían y que hablaban de la necesidad que tenían de estar de nuevo a solas en su propio mundo.

—Espera, Claudia —la detuvo Myka justo cuando se giraba para marcharse.

—¿Si? —Por un momento temió que le fueran a echar la bronca por no tratar de detener a Pete antes.

Algo confusa, vio a Myka levantarse del sofá y sacar su teléfono móvil del bolsillo de sus pantalones.

—Quiero que me pases la foto que nos has sacado antes.

—Claro —sonrió Claudia.

Unos minutos después, Myka y Helena volvían a estar a solas en la sala de estar, la primera sentada a horcajadas sobre las piernas y el regazo de la segunda y con los brazos alredor de su cuello; la puerta cerrada ahora, con el fuego del hogar como única luz y el sofá de nuevo como cómplice mientras se perdían entre besos y caricias, un cuerpo apretado contra el otro como si la más mínima separación entre ellas fuera inadmisible, sintiendo en la piel que recorrían con dedos y labios un calor creciente que nada tenía que ver con las llamas que crepitaban en la chimenea.

Unos suaves golpes en la puerta y la voz de Leena a través de ella les avisaron de que la cena ya estaba lista.

—¡Y si no queréis que Pete acabe con todo, será mejor que os deis prisa en terminar lo que estéis haciendo ahí dentro! —Oyeron gritar a Claudia al pasar.

Ambas rieron sacudiendo la cabeza.

—Es estupendo estar de vuelta en casa —suspiró Myka apoyando su frente sobre la de Helena—. Y con un día libre por delante.

—Sobre todo porque tendremos dicha casa para nosotras solas —sonrió pícaramente Helena.

—Eso también —rió Myka abandonando el regazo de su novia y tendiéndole una mano—. ¿Vienes a cenar?

—Por supuesto, querida.

Y ambas se unieron en el comedor al resto de aquella atípica familia en la que se habían convertido y sin la que ahora ya no sabrían cómo vivir.

**. — FIN — .**


End file.
